Gussic
Nim odejdę z tego świata chcę zostawić coś po sobie. Niech ta notatka będzie przestrogą dla tych, którzy ją czytają. Czytasz na własną odpowiedzialność, a po przeczytaniu nie będzie już odwrotu. Choć nie wiem jak byś się starał, to cię nie opuści. Będzie nad tobą wisiało jak wyrok śmierci. Jestem Jack. Zwykły nastolatek tak jak ty. Chodzę do szkoły i męczę się z nauką. Ale parę dni temu przeczytałem wiadomość, którą dostałem od mojego dobrego znajomego Billa. Bill chodził ze mną do tej samej klasy, ale od kilku dni nie pojawiał się w szkole. Nie odbierał telefonu, a kiedy chciałem go odwiedzić, to zastawałem zamknięte drzwi. Niby nic dziwnego. Sam kiedyś tak zniknąłem. Byłem wtedy na wczasach z rodziną i wróciliśmy po tygodniu. Pomyślałem, że tak samo jest teraz u Billa. Wiadomość którą od niego dostałem była co najmniej niepokojąca. Napisał w niej, że jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem, że zawsze mógł na mnie liczyć i chciał mi za to podziękować. Napisał też, że nie wróci już do szkoły. "Kocham cię, stary. Trzymaj się." - to ostatnie zdanie wiadomości. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby się wyprowadzał i mielibyśmy się już nie widzieć. Ale przecież on miał tutaj dziewczynę - Samantę. Wątpię, żeby wyjechał zostawiając ją tutaj. Przecież tak bardzo ją kochał. Postanowiłem do niej zadzwonić i zapytać czy coś wie na ten temat. Halo? Cześć Sam. Dzwonię do ciebie, bo dostałem od Billa wiadomość, którą w pewnym sensie mogę nazwać pożegnalną. Wiesz coś na ten temat? Dostałam to samo. Od paru dni próbuje się z nim skontaktować, ale nie odbiera telefonów, a w domu go nigdy nie ma. Tak samo u mnie. Pytałaś może o jego rodzinę sąsiadów albo coś? Pytałam, ale wszyscy mówią to samo. Nie widzieli ich od kilku dni. Ale samochód stoi na podjeździe i wszystko wygląda tak jakby byli w domu. Może pójdziemy tam razem i spróbujemy dostać się do środka? Właściwie to o tym samym pomyślałam. To może o... O piątej. Będę na ciebie czekał na miejscu. Okej. O piątej. Do zobaczenia. Pa. Spotkałem się z Sam pod domem Billa jakieś dziesięć minut po piątej. Spróbowaliśmy jeszcze raz po prostu zadzwonić dzwonkiem. Cisza. Jak zwykle. Postanowiliśmy podejść od ogrodu. Tam tez są drzwi zamykane na klucz, ale zapasowy zawsze chowali pod donicą stojącą za domem. Z tylu wszystko wyglądało w porządku. Oprócz tego, że kwiaty były trochę wyschnięte, a kafle w chodniku zabrudzone ziemią. Podniosłem donice i wyciągnąłem z pod spodu klucz. Sam najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, że tam taki jest, no patrzyła się ze zdziwieniem co robię. Wsadziłem klucz do dziurki bez większych problemów. Przekręciłem go raz i drugi a drzwi się otworzyły. W środku wszystko też wyglądało normalnie. Panowała tam całkowita cisza. W powietrzu unosił się zapach stęchlizny. W tym momencie przypomniałem sobie, że mieli przecież psa. Jeżeli wyjechali na tak długo, to biedak mógł zdechnąć z głodu. Przeszedłem się po domu i razem z Sam przeczesaliśmy obydwa piętra. Usłyszałem jak wola mnie z góry. Jack! Chodź tutaj! Co się stało!? Chodź, to ci pokażę! Podszedłem do schodów i poczułem, że zapach stęchlizny się nasila, a wciąż jeszcze nie znaleźliśmy psa. Wszedłem na górę i złapałem kontakt wzrokowy z Sam. O co chodzi? Drzwi od sypialni są zamknięte. Kiedy byłem młodszy bawiłem się w kilka przydatnych i nie do końca legalnych rzeczy. Mianowicie, nauczyłem się otwierać proste zamki za pomocą zaledwie wsuwki do włosów. Daj wsuwkę. Po co? Otworzę zamek, a ty możesz jeszcze sprawdzić resztę pokojów. Wsadziłem spinkę w zamek powciskałem odpowiednio zatrzaski. Podczas gdy ja męczyłem się z zamkiem, Sam sprawdzała resztę pokojów. Usłyszałem otwierane drzwi, a sekundę po tym krzyk. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Sam wpatrującą się z przerażeniem w podłogę. W tym samym momencie zaskoczył ostatni zatrzask. Przekręciłem zamek, wyjąłem spinkę i podbiegłem do Sam. Spojrzałem na posadzkę łazienki i zobaczyłem tam psa Billa. Był martwy. Miał wydłubane oczy i powyrywaną sierść, a na całym ciele było pełno zadrapań. Boże! Co go tak załatwiło? - powiedziałem. Stojąca obok Sam już zwróciła śniadanie na wykładzinę. Nie chciałem podchodzić bliżej. Zamiast tego poszedłem w stronę sypialni, a dziewczyna Billa za mną. Otworzyłem drzwi, a odór zgnilizny uderzył mnie jeszcze bardziej, niż przed wejściem do łazienki. W środku było kompletnie ciemno. Sięgnąłem do włącznika światła i wcisnąłem przycisk. W pokoju zrobiło się jasno, a to co zobaczyłem wprawiło mnie w osłupienie. Cała rodzina Billa siedziała pod ścianą. Wszyscy byli martwi. Mieli wydłubane oczy i poderżnięte gardła. Tym razem to ja puściłem pawia na podłogę. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju i zobaczyłem, że na stoliku pod ścianą leży zapisana kartka i długopis. Zrobiłem krok, złapałem kartkę i od razu się cofnąłem. Na kartce było zapisane: "Ty, który to czytasz. Pewnie właśnie wszedłeś do tego pokoju i zobaczyłeś całą naszą rodzinę martwą. Kimkolwiek jesteś, proszę cię abyś ostrzegł Jacka. Daj mu tą notkę i powiedz, że to co zrobiliśmy tamtego wieczoru nie pozostało bez konsekwencji. Będzie wiedział o co chodzi. Niech uważa na pukanie. To os..." Tutaj tekst się urywał. Zdawało mi się, że wiedziałem o co mu chodziło. Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu Bill przyszedł do mnie. Byłem sam w domu, bo rodzice musieli gdzieś wyjechać w sprawach służbowych. Wszedł i od razu powiedział "Stary, musimy to zrobić." Wciskając mi do ręki kartkę z jakąś instrukcją. "Wywoływanie duchów? Jasne! Wchodzę w to." Na kartce był opisany jakiś dziwny rytuał, po którego odprawieniu mieliśmy wywołać coś co nazywało się "Gussic". Mówił mi, że to jakiś duch z indiańskich wierzeń czy coś, i że Mogą to wywołać tylko Indianie. Ewentualnie Indianie pół-krwi. Tak się składało, że moja matka była Indianką, a Bill miał indiańskiego ojca. Ale do rzeczy. Przygotowaliśmy wszystko zgodnie z instrukcją i odmówiliśmy zapisaną formułkę. Rzecz w tym, że Gussic się nie pojawił. To miało być coś wyglądającego jak czarny dym. Mogliśmy mieć do niego jedną prośbę, a później trzeba było go z powrotem odesłać. Ale my tego nie zrobiliśmy. Przerwaliśmy rytuał, czego wyraźnie zabraniała instrukcja. Ja i Sam wezwaliśmy policję i pogotowie. Nie mogli już nic dla nich zrobić, ale przeszukali cały dom z nadzieją, że znajdą jakieś poszlaki na temat mordercy. Kartkę z listem pożegnalnym zachowałem jednak dla siebie. I tak by nie uwierzyli, że całą rodzinę wymordował jakiś indiański demon. Ja wierzyłem. Odprowadziłem Sam do domu i pożegnałem się z nią mówiąc, że mi przykro. I tak oto jestem. Piszę te notatkę, żeby was przestrzec. Instrukcja mówiła, że w wypadku, kiedy rytuał zostanie przerwany. Gussic się uwolni, A każdy, kto pozna historię tych, którzy się do tego przyczynili zginie. Gussic zwiastuje swoje przyjście trzydziestoma trzema puknięciami do drzwi. Siedzę tutaj i słucham. Będzie pukał powoli. On wie kiedy się boisz. Pukanie będzie się przeciągać w nieskończoność. W wypadku kiedy drzwi są otwarte, on po prostu wejdzie. Wejdzie i będzie czekał za twoimi plecami, póki się nie odwrócisz.Ale to przecież tylko jakaś głupia historia z internetu, prawda? Czujesz się bezpiecznie? Spójrz za siebie. Kategoria:Opowiadania